


Percival imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Percival imagines from my tumblrs





	Percival imagines

Arthur had ordered you, Percival and a few of the other knights to go on patrol outside of the citadel when dawn broke that calming spring morning.

You and Percival walked around the castle with ease as there had been no threats to Camelot for a few months now. 

“It’s so peaceful out here,” Percival stated walking through the newly greened tress after the season change. 

“That it is,” you chuckled, “Arthur has taken his reign, Camelot is safe and I get to enjoy the beauty of nature with my love.”

“Not so loud Y/N, what if one of the others hear,” he said softly.

“Would it really be that bad? Everyone knowing about us?” you asked him.

“I just don’t want anyone making any crude jokes about you because they don’t understand us,” he told you as he grabbed your hand.

“But you’d defend my honor wouldn’t you Sir Percival,” you teased, running your other hand up his arm.

“You know I would,” he smiled down at you.

“Then that’s all that matters,” you said leaning in to kiss him.

Percival eagerly returned the kiss, gently pushing you up against the closest tree.

Suddenly there was a rustling coming from the nearby bushes.

Both you and Percival quickly separated and drew your swords.

“Who’s there?” the two of you shouted at the same time.

“Calm down gentlemen, it’s only me,” you heard Gwaine say as he stepped out of the bushes. 

“I came to check on this sector of the woods but I see you’ve got it all handled,” he laughed.

“Gwaine-” Percival started.

“Don’t worry Percy, your secret is safe with me,” he smiled.

“Thank you Gwaine,” you nodded.

“Now, I’m off, you two can resume your… patrol if you’d like,” he winked before walking away.

When it was just you and Percival again you let out chuckle and stepped closer to him.

“So, where were we?” you smirked before kissing him again.


End file.
